oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bernard Kamelot
80,000,000 | epithet = Sapphire Paladin | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Bernard Kamelot is a Knight hailing from South Blue. On that sea, he is known as a Hero for his deeds on various islands, eliminating pirates, stopping wars and preventing injustice. He is the older brother of Bernard Elinora. Kamelot is regarded as having strength greater than a country's military power. He became labeled a criminal after using his might to protect the innocent. Even so, he still decided to sail the seas, even as a wanted man, in order to free the world of injustice. Appearance Hector normal.png v6oRsKF.png Personality History Kamelot was born as a peasant right in the border of two warring countries. He was raised by his uncle and Aunt in a farm that provided food to both sides. Kamelot unknowingly grew into a very strong young man, by defending his farm from large animals, working the fields all day, chopping trees and wood, and carrying enormous tree logs for miles. The war raged on, until both sides got their hands on biological weapons, and used them against each other. The effects of these weapons ravaged the countryside, affecting Kamelot, his family, and their crops. Having no food, and with his uncle and Aunt sickly, a fifteen-year old Kamelot decided to take matters into his own hands. With a worn out axe, Kamelot stood right in between the war, and fought both sides. It was here he realized the inhuman strength he had acquired, and he became the target for both sides. For a whole year, Kamelot fought both sides, growing even stronger than before, while at the same time stealing the medical and food supplies to aid his family. Neither kingdom was able to take down the mysterious fighter, who fought thousands of men and weapons by using only his wood chopping axe. He also unknowingly began using Busoshoku Haki on his weapon. Kamelot was tired of the endless fighting, and desired to build a country free from war and famine. It was around his time he ate a Devil Fruit he found in the forest, and used his newfound powers to beat both armies into submission. He then personally requested to meet both sides monarchs, and with his eloquent manner of speaking and confidence, he swayed their hearts, and ended a ten-year long conflict between the countries. To further improve their relations, the countries united their families, creating a new, peaceful kingdom. Kamelot was regarded as a hero by the whole nation and the neighboring countries, and was offered a chance to become nobility, a house in the Capital and a position as a Knight in their army. Besides becoming a Knight, he refused the other two offers, wishing to continue living by the countryside, with his only request being to have the means of rebuilding his family's farm. Kamelot was awarded the rank of Knight, and was trained by the best masters from both of the former kingdoms, who had now combined into one. He mastered his powers and became an unmatched force. He established a defense system in his home Kingdom by creating "Biscuit Knights", which he also used to prevent wars in neighboring countries. He also used his powers and cooking skills to aid countries suffering from famine until they received proper supplies. Kamelot became involved with a country that had their nobility greatly influenced by the underworld. While figuring out how to stop their influence, the Government and Marines arrived to declare the country guilty of dealing with dangerous chemical weapons that threatened the stability of the World Government. Kamelot pleaded to give him some time so that they only took those that were directly involved, but it was all for naught, as the Marines had already ten battleships surrounding the island, preparing for a Buster Call. The Knight became frustrated at the World Government's response, and used his powers to protect the entirety of the country from the Buster Call, using his mighty strength as well to fight it off. After a whole day, defending himself and the citizens from thousands of cannonballs, fighting off thousands of Marine soldiers, and engaging against five Vice Admirals, Kamelot was finally pushed to a corner, though he didn't waver, and not a single citizen was harmed. The Vice Admirals were pulled back, after notifying HQ that a single man had fought off such a mighty and devastating attack. This prompted the Government to spare them from a second attack, and conducted a serious investigation, from which they managed to only arrest those directly related to the Underworld dealings. Kamelot fled the island, and returned to his own, now becoming elevated to the status of legendary by even the Marines. Stories are still told about a single Knight who fought with all his strength to protect the innocents. Though because of his incredible prowess and his actions which obstructed Justice, Kamelot was awarded a bounty, and was forced to leave his home Kingdom. He then set his targets on the Grand Line, a stretch of ocean affected greatly by criminals and plagued with injustice. Powers and Abilities Kamelot commands astonishingly monstrous physical power. A mere swing of his axe is enough to cause the elements to bend with it. His sister, a member of the Monk Pirates, occupying the position of Jack of Diamonds, claims she never could even measure up to her brother. An untrained, teenage Kamelot, was already quite a powerhouse, capable of standing in between a war, fighting both sides by himself for over a year. He was so strong both countries united forces to take the mysterious warrior down, but to no avail. It was when he ate his Devil Fruit, that it took him a single battle to subjugate their armies and force their surrender. Fighting Style Axemanship Haki Devil Fruit Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Knights Category:Lemasters30 Category:Male Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Bounty Hunters